Vue Cinemas (UK)
Background: Vue Entertainment (otherwise known as Vue Cinemas, and stylised as vue), formerly SBC International Cinemas, is a cinema company operating in the United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland. The company was formed in May 2003 by the acquisition of Warner Village Cinemas by SBC and the subsequent rebranding of the business as Vue. As of 2019 the company has 91 cinemas in the UK, making it the third largest cinema chain in the country, with 869 screens. The company's flagship site is Vue West End, the former Warner Village cinema in Leicester Square. 1st Logo (May 2003-2007) TBA 2nd Logo (2007-2015) TBA 3rd Logo (2015-2020) Nickname: "The 2010's Version Of Kanaal 2", "England's Most Beautiful Random Logo" Logo: We see water droplets forming what is supposed to be an ocean. The ocean then forms a cascade, which looks like a water tap, and then we zoom again to the droplets. The droplets then zoom, and they get paralyzed, with the color of the droplets changing into gold, and ice cubes-like objects drops into water droplet, making look like the cold Coke drink. Over 3 seconds, a text saying "GET READY" morphs unto them. The water droplets then turns back into original black color. Then, the droplets became glue, gooey and paperboard at the same time, supposing that is a broken seat, when we see 3 pannings of it, one at the middle, one at the near bottom, and one at the bottom. Over it, 2 red yarns unites the broken seat, and when they're done, the text "TAKE YOUR SEAT" morphs in the seat background. The seat then fades into a blue background, with a giant waterdrop falls into another ocean, making many circles turn into the right to form an soundhorn, and then the text "EXPERIENCE DOLBY AUDIO" morphs into it. Once it's morphed, the soundhorn engages two digital explosions, and into a radar-esque style, the soundhorn's sounds spin, as the camera is unfolding it. And then the soundhorn zooms out to see a black background with joints of circles forming eight circumferences. Over two seconds, the text "DISCOVER SONY 4K" appears, with a camera opening with a bright, orange circle. The circle opens rainbows in it's shadows, And then we zoom to it, taking some blue particles, circles, lines and shapes onto it. Many lines and comets, which resemble the camera's area, zoom in intensely onto the viewer, and it goes more and more intense, as the camera can't hold much pressure, and in it's ultimate form, it's brights are so seen that we are cutting into a white background. (a la 2001: Space Odyssey film) The white background implodes with orange smoke upon it, and over 3 seconds, the text "vue", formed by many curtains and smoke, appears in a black background, then, the text "BIG SCREEN ENTERTAINMENT" would appear in the bottom of the text. Everything then cuts to black. FX/SFX: Fantastic live action and CGI mixture, we don't have to explain everything about this again, due to it's goodness and inspiration. At least they did more effort than the Hammer Video Home logo. For the effects, the music and all those crazy stuff going into the background, which makes conjoint with it, Let's just say that this logo vaporizes the scale. First, why Andrew Proctor has to make a quiet, calm logo into a more intense, eternally conjointed with evil logos? Second, why do people have to contradict the cinema's names, just beacuse of the effects on this logo, even if it's likely intentional? And the last but not least, You need to wait about ONE MINUTE AND FORTY EIGHT seconds to see the madness of the video, and test your feastness of the eyes, which is enough to kill people, furthermore the gawdy lines, shapes and glorious CGI can make epilepsy to many people! Now to conclude, you need to be more calm by using this logo PERIOD, not a logo, that looks like a trailer to a dramatic movie, and don't ever be intentional on how this logo looks. Really, don't let the life be thriller just because this logo exists. Music/Sounds: The sounds are really complicated to the logo, and it's too difficult to explain on detail, and it fits by the logo, but let's just say, that at the end, the soundhorn makes 2 explosions, and then some sounds accompanied it when it rotates, and the music is a one-note bombastic, digitally and synth-like emphasized fanfare. Availability: No longer played. Editor's Note: The futuristic CGI, which is fast and epileptic enough will scare many, especially those who are seeing a movie in theatres. Aside from that, the in-your face style animation during the water and seat sequences, the void-like nature and strong audio use during the waterdrop sequence and especially the camera sequence, which has very tense audio and visuals, will be an issue.﻿ 4th Logo (2020-) Nickname: Get Lost in Great Stories Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Current. Played before every film, at every Vue inemas in the UK and Ireland. Editor's Note: TBA Category:United Kingdom Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos